Talking In Your Sleep
by EltonColferLuvr
Summary: When Finn developes feelings for Kurt, he doesn't know what to do. He tries to hide it, buit what will happen when Kurt accidently finds out for himself? Rated T just in case.  Note that this is NOT the sequel to either of my other stories!
1. Unknown Feelings

**Ok, so I know this isn't the sequel to Too Much Of A Good Thing or Poison Running Through My Veins, but it is gonna be a great story! ... I hope... Well I have some great ideas and here it is! SO uhm... yeah. I know you guys wanted sequels, but I might do that later... Maybe. I dunno. Well I hope you enjoy this story! :D**

**Ok guys! I changed the first 2 paragraphs! The first paragraph sucks now, but at least it isn't in first person anymore.**

**Finn's POV**

Ok, just so you don't think he;s insane, Finn wants to tell you something. The whole reason he has been acting strange lately. It is because of... someone. Kurt, to be exact. Well, I'll just let you keep reading.

So at Regionals Finn told Rachel he loves her. He did love her, or well, he thought he did. So it felt so strange to say that. He liked Rachel and all, but there was something keeping me from being with her. He didn't know what it was. So he went to Kurt for help.

Finn had treated Kurt pretty bad before. He exploded at him. It wasn't because he hated him, actually, it was the opposite. He liked him. He liked him a little too much and just didn't understand it. It started a while ago. Kurt was just another guy. Well, not really. He was a girly gay guy, but that's not the point. Kurt is something special. He can sing and dance and act all perfect. He has thatt soft, brown hair and those big, blue eyes and perfect, clear skin. Well Finn noticed that a long time ago. He thought Kurt was pretty cool.

Then after a while he got to know Kurt more. He realized he was really awesome, and kinda cute. He didn't think much of it though. he pushed it all to the side. But then it got worse. Kurt was all over him. It seemed like he was actually _flirting_ with him. Was that possible? Finn tried his hardest not to think about Kurt. He needed a distraction, and Rachel was perfect. Finn thought she was good-looking enough. He also knew that she liked him. So they went out and stuff. But then, she was being way too weird. So they broke up. Then Finncame Jesse.

Jesse ruined everything. With Rachel gone, Finn spent more time with Kurt. He loved it. He loved it way too much. We started thinking about him all the time. His cute little nose and his nice butt. (That's what freaked him out the most.) By this time he was dreaming about Kurt every second of the day, and at night the dreams were even worse. Finn had to try so hard not to jump on top of the kid and start making out with him. And when he found out that Kurt liked him, he just couldn't handle the thought. Now with them living together, it was perfect. It could've been perfect. But it wasn't perfect because Finn didn't understand it. Finn didn't like it when he didn't understand things. That's why he hated Math. He didn't get the numbers. He could count and add and subtract and all of that, but when it came to bug problems, none of it made sense.

That's how he felt with Kurt. So when Jesse left, he tried to go out with Rachel again. She was so happy. It made Finn feel bad that he didn't like her. He didn't like her at all now. He could barley even hug her. So that's why he broke up with her again. Rachel was crushed. She didn't get it. Finn couldn't tell her why though, no he definitely couldn't. That would be way too weird. So Finn tried a different approach. He ignored Kurt, He even slept in the guest room so he wouldn't have to be next to him. It was tough, but Finn did it for his own good.

It has been two weeks now since Finn "moved out" of his room. Kurt's room, not his. Kurt was very sad. He could tell. He acted all strong and like he didn't care. he always did that. How could he hide his feelings that easily? One night Finn passed by Kurt's room when he was headed to the bathroom, and he heard sobbing. There was also music playing, like there always was. Finn didn't recognize the song, but it was slow and sad. He thought about knocking on the door, but he decided against it.

Now this was all too much. Finn had to do something. Everyone was sad. Finn hated making other people feel bad. he made Rachel sad, he made Kurt sad, he made himself sad. So Finn moved back into Kurt's room. Kurt was excited. You could see it in his eyes. But he said nothing. He made Finn's bed for him, and set up everything just how Finn had it before he left. That night, it was hard to fall asleep. He kept thinking, dreaming, about Kurt. Finn thought about how much he wanted to get out of his bed, and hop in next to Kurt. But that could never happen. Finn was pretty sure Kurt was starting to get over him. It was what's best for him. But it wasn't best for Finn. he needed a plan. he started thinking and thinking and thinking. He wrote things down. So many bad ideas. Finn was horrible at coming up with ideas. Finally, he settled on one. He was going to become friends with Kurt again, and slowly take it from there. He would think about it more in the morning, because right now, he needed some sleep.

**Ok guys, so this is the first chapter. Kinda long and stuff but whatever I needed to set the tone and let you know what's happening. Sorry again about writing this and not continuing the other stories, but this idea came to me and I had to write it. I have some great ideas for this. So uhm, please review! :D Thanks!**


	2. Sleep Talking

**Ok, now we get into the good stuff. BRACE YOURSELF! Well, only if you didn't read the first chapter. SO uhm, yupp. Hope you like it! :D**

**Kurt's POV**

No. This couldn't be happening. Finn was finally moving back into his room! It was too good to be true! But it was bad. Kurt could NOT start liking Finn again. Well, actually, he knew he still loved Finn. He couldn't let go of him. It was hard when you go to the same school, you're in the same activities, and you live in the same house. But Kurt still had a tiny bit of hope left. he didn't want to, but he did. And that night, something happened that Kurt did not expect. he thought he was dreaming at first, or maybe just imagining things. But no, it was real. It was happening.

Kurt woke up at about 2 o'clock in the morning. He had been dreaming about Finn. _That was a nice dream_, he thought. Then he heard something. He looked over to the bed next to him. There was someone sleeping there. _Oh yeah, I forgot Finn is living here again._

Finn was tossing and turning a lot. He was flipping over and squirming all about. He was also murmuring something. Kurt couldn't make out what it was. He got out of bed and stepped closer to Finn. _What is he doing?_ Finn was stilll talking. _He's talking in his sleep!_ Kurt thought it would be rude and stalker-ish to listen to what Finn was dreaming about, but he couldn't help himself. He took a few more steps until he was right about the sleeping teen. Finn was still flailing around, and he slapped Kurt in the face. _Ouch! _Kurt could now understand what he was saying. He was saying a lot of things. First he heard tihngs like "Stop it!" and he was moaning some, too. He thought he should walk away now. He didn;'t wanna hear about Finn's sex dreams with Rachel. _Wait, he broke up with Rachel. then who is he dreaming about?_ Kurt couldn't help but imagine it was himself. Then Finn said something else. "Oh God, Kurt! Stop! No, don't stop! Kuuuuurt!"

_What! It's not possible! Finn is dreaming about _**me**_? _Finn kept squirming around and moaning. Kurt could not believe this. _Kurt, you're dreaming right now. This isn't real. tomorrow you're gonna wake up, and none of this will have happened. _He walked backwards and tripped over his bed, slamming his head on his dresser. _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! OUCH OUCH OOOOOOOOOOOW! _This brought Kurt back into reality. he wasn't dreaming. This was really happening. e wanted to scream. He wanted to wake Finn up and tell him what he heard. He wanted to stop the throbbing pain in his head. He wanted to go back to sleep. Kurt crawled back into bed, and tried to fall asleep.

**Hehehe... I couldn' help myself. You had to see this coming anyways. So uhm... Please review and I will try to get the next chapter up soon! :D**


	3. My Favorite Song!

**Hey guys! I'm glad you like this story! I was a little but worried, but I knew **_**someone**_** would read it. So uhm, I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Finn's POV**

Finn woke up to an unfamiliar bed on Saturday morning. _Where am I?_ he thought.

"Morning sleepy head!" Kurt was looming overtop of him.

"Aaah!" Finn jumped. "Hey... forgot I was in here. I thought I was in the other room..."

Something about Kurt looked different. He hadn't gotten a chance to look at him up close lately. His hair was still messy from sleeping, and he was wearing fuzzy pajamas. He looked adorable.

"Sooo..." Kurt started, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Great! I forgot how comfy this bed was!"

"Yeah... It's nice..." Kurt looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't. Finn got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back, Kurt was still there.

"Uh... hey."

"Hey, again..." Kurt smiled at him. _What is he doing?_ "So uh... did you have any dreams last night?"

_What?_ Finn did have a dream last night. A _great_ dream. He thought back to it, and then he realized he hadn't said anything yet.

"Finn? I asked you a question." Kurt said, and he stepped closer to Finn.

"Well, uh. yeah I guess." _This is so strange. WAIT! What if Kurt knew about his dream last night? What if he could read people's minds!_

"Really? I had a nice dream about Glee club. What about you? What happened in yours?" As Kurt said this, he stepped even closer to Finn. _What the hell is he doing! _Finn definitely didn't mind having Kurt in his space, but this was just... so strange. Kurt knew something, and Finn was scared to know what it is.

"Uh... mine was about Glee club too!"

"What happened in it?"

"What?"

"In your dream. What. Happened?" By now Kurt was standing right in front of Finn. _Finn, whatever you do, don't do anything! If that makes sense..._

"Well uh, we were singing... and dancing... to a song!"

"Really? What song would that be?"

"Uh... I forget."

"I think I know what it is. I heard you last night."

_Oh shit._ Finn had a problem of talking in his sleep. It was really weird, and he didn't know how it was possible. What if Kurt heard... _Oh God no!_

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh... I like that song. I like it _a lot_." Kurt was pressed up against Finn, looking right into his eyes. Finn's heart started racing.

"Kurt..."

"Boys! Come get some breakfast!" Carole told them. Finn jumped away from Kurt, tripped on his bed, and fell onto the floor.

"Ouch." He looked up to see Kurt giggling, but as soon as their eyes met, Kurt bolted up the steps.

Finn got up and sat on his bed. He sighed. _hat the hell is wrong with you, Finn? Kurt heard you last night. What if he was saying __**exactly**__ what he said in his dream? Oh God!_

"Finn, are you coming?"

"Yeah mom! Just a second!" And with that, he was up the steps and out of Kurt's... and out of _their_ room.

**Oki well I hope you liked that chappy! :D Just so you know I'm not planning on making this very long. I don't even know where I'm going with it. I thought up to here and that's it. but I'll think of something. I always do. I don't want it to be like **_**every other Kinn fanfic**_** ya know? There are some differences but either its about Kurt's unrequited love, or ! So... yeah. But I would really like to start a brittana fic too, so I dunno. Well Please review! :D I love to know what you think and the reviews keep me motivated to write and also help give me ideas for the story! :D thanks for reading!**


End file.
